


Shaken Up

by Gildedmuse



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Cold Weather, Drug Use, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Roger thinks better of Mark than he's smart enough to realize.





	Shaken Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted to LJ in 2007 for the prompt "Blue"]

**Shaken Up**

  
“No, I‘m serious. They‘re turning blue!”  
  
Roger pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, cupping it in his hands as he blows out the smoke. The tip burns at his palms, but in comparison to the bite of the air, it’s actually not so bad. At least it’s a hot pain.   
  
He leans over, staring down at Mark’s hands. His gloves are just ratty enough for Roger to see most of his fingers. “Oh, shut the fuck up,” he chuckles, slapping at Mark’s shoulder. “You’re being a pussy.”  
  
It’s freezing as anything as they walk back from the club with Roger’s guitar slung over his shoulder, every piece of their clothes smelling like alcohol, smoke, and that dark tang found in small clubs filled with music. Roger isn’t sure what to call it, but it’s the same no matter where he sings. He’s use to it sticking to his hair, his clothes, and since water is really only guess work at the loft, he usually smells that way for days. As far as Roger remembers, it’s the first time Mark’s ever smelled like anything but Maureen.  
  
Not that Roger pays that much attention to Mark.  
  
“Oh, God, I would kill for a space heater,” Mark moans, rubbing his hands together, jumping more than walking at Roger’s side. Like he’s never been cold before. Hell, he does come from some rich little suburban dream world. Probably use to playing in the snow and then finishing up with a cup of hot chocolate, not trudging through it so they can get back to their equally freezing living space. “Maybe not like, you, but definitely Sean.”  
  
Roger snorts and Mark starts to beam. He always smiles when he gets a laugh, he almost always smiles anyway. He’s like a goofy little brother you don’t know how to get rid of, so you just get use to keeping him around. A really horny goofy young brother, Roger amends, remember having to listen to Maureen and Mark last night.   
  
He hadn’t been purposefully listening or anything. It’s just with April being in one of her moods - throwing things about and screaming how Roger is the worst thing that ever happen to her, she’s going back to Jason, why does she even bother with him and Roger screaming back that she’s a whore, and he’ll be better off without her - well, sex isn’t easy to come by. Like money. Like heat.  
  
“Maybe she’s planning a new show.” Mark talks about Maureen like certain people talk about their god. Reverent, total devotion, she can do no wrong. “I mean, for why she didn’t show.”  
  
“Right.” There is a small chance Roger told Mark that, well, yeah, of course Maureen would be coming to his show tonight. Hell, he needed to do something other than follow her around, sniffing at her and doing anything she asked just to get her attention. And of course, Maureen loves attention so Mark is just perfect for her. The only one who seems annoyed is Roger. “Maybe.”  
  
“Probably.” Roger sucks in on his cigarette and lets Mark go on thinking that. He’s only lived in the city for, what? A month now? Followed Maureen down from Brown, and Maureen hooked up with her old friend from high school, happened to be Roger’s girl. So now he’s stuck acting like he’s actually friends with some suburbanite brat playing at being bohemian.  
  
Mark falters in his little hopping act and Roger has to stop, turning around to stare at him. “Hey, come on,” he says, nodding for Mark to hurry his ass up. “You’re not the only one freezing.”  
  
“She’s not practicing for another show, is she?” Mark looks up at him and, shit, what is Roger suppose to tell him? No, you left school for a girl that’s a total slut, doesn’t even like you? That’s not true. Roger’s had to suffer through watching the two of them, it’s pretty clear Maureen fucking loves this nut, whatever the reason. So, what? Roger has to be the one who explains just because she likes him doesn’t mean she’s going to be keeping her hands to herself.  
  
And Mark is looking up at him like he expects him to say just that. Waiting for Roger to be the good guy. Well he’s not, alright? He’s the kind of guy that is so fucking in love with a girl he can’t keep from screaming at her, and he’s the sort of guy that would rather be famous than be happy and none of this makes him a good person. Mark shouldn’t even be hanging around a guy like him, honestly. Mark has… Well, he’s annoying as fuck sometimes, sure, but he’s got that camera of his and he looks at Maureen like she’s his fucking life when he isn’t filming and it isn’t right, that he needs Roger telling him what to do.  
  
Roger can’t even keep himself off heroin for more than a week. He tried. Last time April got herself beat up by their dealer, he honestly tried and… Look what he’s done to the girl he loves. Why is Mark looking at him like that?  
  
“You cold?” Roger asks, dropping his cigarette before it burns off his finger tips, stomping it into the sidewalk. He stares down instead of at Mark which makes it easier. He doesn’t need Mark looking at him like he’s expecting Roger to be a good person. He isn’t.  
  
“Yeah…” Oh, come on, it’s not a trick question Mark, don’t sound so confused. Roger rolls his eyes, sighing as he slips off his scarf, tossing it to Mark.  
  
“Here, wrap yourself up,” Roger suggests, adjusting his guitar on his shoulder before he starts walking back towards the loft, not waiting on Mark anymore. “Don’t want to have to listen to you whine the entire fucking walk.”  
  
There is a beat, and then Mark is back at his side, almost skipping to keep up with Roger as he wraps the blue and white cloth around his hands. “Hey, this is pretty warm.” And it smells like beer and bars, but they both do now.  
  
“Keep it,” Roger tells him. “It’s too ugly for me, anyway.” See, Roger isn’t a good person. Don’t go getting attached, Mark. Just end up doing the same things to you he did to April, to his mom, to everyone who ends up trust him. It isn’t worth it.  
  
But then, for a Brown student, Mark can be a fucking idiot. He looks up to Roger and grins all bright and stupid, like he doesn’t get a thing Roger is trying to tell him. “Maybe one day it will be worth millions, like when you’re famous and all.”  
  
Damnit. He’s not even going to listen to his own self. Mark may be an idiot, but Roger is stupid enough to smile back at him.


End file.
